


The Gift

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean, Sam, and your best friend Charlie decide to celebrate your birthday.





	The Gift

“I should’ve woke her up alone…”  You heard Sam mumble as you laid there with your eyes closed.  You had just woken up a moment ago, but still had yet to actually move.  You didn’t want to move…you were comfy.

 

“Yea…and if you would have done it…she never would have gotten out of bed!”  You another voice whisper.  You knew that voice…whose voice was that?

 

“Shh…guys you are going to wake her up!”  That was Dean…no doubt there, that was Dean.

 

You could hear some shuffling of feet and you let out a sigh…what were these guys up to?  A soft hand pushed your hair from your face as you heard Sam whisper to you.  “Ana?  Ana, baby, wake up.” 

 

You took a deep breath before opening your eyes and smiling up to see your boyfriend’s beautiful hazel eyes staring back at you.  He gave you a happy smile before leaning down and kissing your forehead.  “Good morning, beautiful.”

 

“Morning.”  You mumbled as you pushed yourself up to see what was going on.  You saw Dean standing off to the side with his hands behind his back, a strange grin on his face, and then you saw…  “CHARLIE!”  You screamed as you wiggled from around Sam and ran into her arms.  “What are you doing here?!”  You squealed as you heard the others start to laugh.

 

“Oh…just here to celebrate someone’s birthday!”  She gave you a big smile and a wink before pulling you in for another hug. 

 

“You are the best!”  You said with a big smile on your face as you heard Sam scoff.

 

“I made you breakfast, you know!”  He playfully shouted.  “And don’t get me started on your gift…” 

 

000

 

And so the morning went on like that, playful banter between the four of you.  Sam did make you breakfast, your favorite, surprisingly edible, Dean must have helped…as Dean presented you with his gift.  It was a new sketch pad and set of pencils.  You always loved to sketch and draw when you had the free time, so this was perfect.

 

Charlie had presented you with a box, but claimed you couldn’t open it until you were alone…alone alone…Sam couldn’t be there, which then incited Sam’s curiosity to take over as he tried to peak in the box.  But after being threatened by Charlie who came up with creative ways to use medieval weapons, he backed off.

 

Breakfast was followed with a relaxing day with your friends, a movie marathon, Dean went out and got you lunch from your favorite place in the town over, as Sam made sure you were comfortable, having you curl into him as you relaxed on the couch, your feet in Charlie’s lap as she expertly rubbed them for you.

 

To say you were in birthday heaven was an understatement. 

 

000

 

As the night came to a close, Dean ducked out early to get some extra sleep, and Charlie mumble something under her breath before disappearing, leaving you and Sam alone on the couch.  He went to open his mouth before he smiled.  “Why don’t you open your gift from Charlie?” 

 

You gave him a dubious look before chuckling.  “She said to not open it around you.  You are just nosy.” 

 

“No, I just want you to open hers before you open mine…”  Sam countered before giving you a quick kiss.  Although it was just a peck, you loved the kiss.  Any kiss from Sam, whether it was soft and quick or deep and passionate, always took your breath away. 

 

You hummed in approval as you reached over and took the lid off the box and peered in, before quickly slamming the box shut, your face turning a deep shade of red.

 

“Ana?  What is it?”  He asked as he shifted forward to grab the lid.

 

“Nothing!” You screamed a little too loud as you half laid your body across it.  “It’s…nothing…” 

 

Sam’s eyes narrowed before he smiled.  “Sure.”  His fingers darted out and ran up your side, making you squeal in response and pull away from the box…which was his game plan.  Because as you recovered, he reached forward and snatched the lid off and stared down to see a couple sets of lingerie.  “Woah!” 

 

He gave you a big grin.  “I like how Charlie thinks.” 

 

“You are awful, Sam Winchester!”  You said as you gave his butt a playful slap.  He barked out a laugh as he put the lid back on the box and sat down next to you, pulling your hands into his. 

 

“Yea, but you still love me, right?” 

 

The look in Sam’s eyes made your heart melt.  He knew you loved him, but it didn’t stop that nervous look that came into those beautiful multi-colored eyes when he would ask you that playful question.  It was as if he was scared that one day you would just wake up and not love him anymore. 

 

You reached up and ran your fingers through his long dark chestnut hair as you smiled at him.  “Of course I love you, Sam.  I always have.  Always will.”  You leaned forward and gave him a deep kiss, wanting to show him just how much you loved him.  Wanted to let him feel your love through your touch and kiss, to drive away any doubts he had.

 

He was the first to pull away, pushing his forehead against yours.  “Gotta stop…Kiss me like that after looking in that box…”

 

You smiled at him and shook your head.  “Get your mind out of the gutter, Winchester.” 

 

He chuckled as he gave your forehead a quick kiss.  “Now it’s time for my gift…”  He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small box, placing it gently in your hands.  “I hope you like it.” 

 

You smiled up at him, knowing it could be something silly and you would still cherish it, because it was from Sam.  But because it was from Sam, you knew it would be special.  You slowly popped open the box and gave a soft gasp as your eyes ran over the sterling silver of a heart shaped locket.  Pulling it out, you saw that the front of it had an engraving that said, ‘To Ana’.

 

You felt something on the back and quickly flipped it over to reveal an engraved anti-possession symbol.  Your smile grew at the sight of it.  You fingers were shaking a bit, so excited for the gift from you boyfriend, but you were still able to open the locket to reveal a small picture of you and Sam. 

 

You remembered the day it was taken.  The two of you went on a hunt on your own, since Dean was sick…you to left Cas to take care of him.  You snapped the picture with his phone as you two sat on the hood of Baby and ate lunch…it was the day Sam first told you he loved you.  On the other side of the locket was a third engraving, with those three little words, ‘I love you’.

 

Your felt tears sting your eyes as you held the locket close to your chest and looked up to him.  “Sam…I love it, I love you, it’s perfect!”  You quickly wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him close to you, holding the locket firmly in your hand.  “Thank you so much.”  You whispered into his neck.

 

“Of course, baby.  You know I would do anything for you.  I’m glad you like it!”  His words were light, but you could hear that emotion behind it.  He was probably getting just as emotional over this as well.

 

You pulled away from him and held out the locket.  “Put it on me?”  You asked with a small smile on your face.  You watched as he beamed at you and took the locket up, wrapping it around your neck before latching it together. 

 

“It’s perfect, Sam.  Thank you.” 

 

“Happy birthday, Ana.  I love you.”  He whispered to you as he pulled you in for another kiss.

 

“I love you too, Sam.” 

 

The two of you stayed there, cuddled on the couch, for the rest of the night.  Eventually falling asleep with you curled on top of Sam’s chest, his arms wrapped protectively around you.

 

The next morning, Dean and Charlie made their way out and both smiled at seeing you and Sam like that.  Charlie even took a picture, before quietly walking away, not wanting to disturb the moment that came from the best birthday you had ever had. 


End file.
